


Люди, которые не играют в Игру

by naid



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мертвых оживить нельзя, даже ради Игры. Или можно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди, которые не играют в Игру

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nika Darkness to their help and support.

_Шики Мисаки_

Алая этикетка глянцевито блестела и насмешливо дразнилась непонятными белыми китайскими иероглифами.

— Что это? Что это такое, я тебя спрашиваю! — Шики трясла кулаком перед лицом Неку, будто надеялась, что тот сейчас даст ей какое-то разумное объяснение. Что коробка с пилюлями в ее руке станет чем-то безобидным вроде витаминов.

Неку в ответ захихикал — как ей показалось, оскорбительно.

— Таблетки для храбрости. Ну, знаешь, ешь одну, сражаешься, чтобы разогнать кровь — и становишься смелее. И они не противные, как кордицепс, бе, — Неку по-детски высунул язык, показывая, насколько ему противно.

Шики невольно согласилась с ним в мыслях. Чтобы съесть этих паразитов, уже требовалась недюжинная смелость. Когда она — сильно после Игры — узнала, что это за «грибы», то надолго заперлась в ванной, и ещё дольше пыталась после прополоскать рот. Зато самые откровенные наряды из бутика D&B перестали её смущать.

— Так это не наркотик? — спросила она с подозрением.

— Конечно, нет! Ну... Не хуже кофеина. Их мне посоветовал КОТ. Он сказал, что к ним немножко привыкаешь, но они ничего плохого не делают. И всегда можно слезть! И их продают в обычной аптеке! Они бы не стали продавать там наркотики, правда?

— Прости. После той истории с Райм я сама не своя. Ведь даже тела не нашли, — Шики разжала руку, и банка с таблетками мягко упала на постель. — Я не должна была в тебе сомневаться, Неку, милый, ты же мой партнёр! Но я просто не смогу жить, если ты исчезнешь.

Неку привычно закрыл глаза и потянулся ртом к её груди.

_Дайсукенодзё Бито_

Он перестал приходить к статуе Хатико два месяца назад. Вначале Бит надеялся, что ему позвонят и спросят, что случилось. Затем утешал себя мыслью, что друзья бережно к нему относятся и не хотят беспокоить из тактильных соображений. Потом, разозленный, решил проучить их и не появляться по субботам — пусть побегают, поищут его по всей Сибуе! Ну а потом Ханекома-сан объяснил ему, где он сглупил. Друзья больше не хотели с ним общаться. Он в те дни только и мог говорить, что о Райм, Райм, Райм, его ненаглядной сестренке, которую он потерял.

Бит, наверное, и в самом деле был глуповат. Он не понимал, как это можно: бросить друга, потому что его беда кажется скучной. Поэтому он послушал мудрого совета, стёр их номера из памяти телефона и нашел себе новое пустынное место для тренировок, рядом с Кот-стрит. Там ему никто не мешал. Там вообще никого никогда не было, только пробегала вечерами по своим делам стая тощих до безобразности бродячих псов.

Он отрабатывал сложный флип, когда случилась беда. Мерзкий хруст и резкая боль в обеих ногах, отлетевший в сторону скейт, телефон, лежащий слишком далеко... До этого Бит не думал, что и помочь ему будет некому. Он попробовал ползти, но от неловкого движения что-то шевельнулось, кость прорвала кожу под левым коленом изнутри, плеснуло алым; Бит коротко взвыл, и мир вокруг него почернел.

Он очнулся от того, что в рану болезненно ткнулся мокрый холодный нос. Собака лизала асфальт рядом с ним, собирала пролитую кровь красно-розовым языком.

— Шу! — Бит замахнулся кулаком, отпугивая тварь. Собака поджала хвост и шарахнулась в сторону, к своим трусливым подружкам, но вскоре вернулась, гортанно рыча. Крики её больше не пугали. Она была слишком голодна. Но когда Бит затих, пиршество прекратилось.

_Иешуа Кирю_

— Все меня оставили, — бормотал Джошуа. — Все меня оставили.

Он начал повторяться, но это было очень важно. Санае почему-то не понимал — только кивал да смотрел на него поверх сцепленных в замок ладоней — а надо было что-то делать! Ведь он опять остался один. Нет, не один; с Санае.

— Все ушли. Все погасли. Йодай, Митсуки, Мегуми... Все мои верные Жнецы, все мои Игроки... Все мои друзья ушли.

От удара по столу подпрыгнула, звякнув, маленькая блестящая ложечка, перевернулась другая — с длинным черенком, выронив на скатерть подплавленный сахарный кубик.

— Все мои друзья меня бросили. Значит, они мне не друзья!

Джошуа замер, обдумывая новую мысль.

— А если они мне не друзья, то... — он с надеждой взглянул на Санае. Тот немного двоился и покачивался, будто, вопреки Знаку на дверях, мог сбросить человеческую форму, но голос его был по-прежнему отчётлив.

— То ты им не нужен. И они тебе не нужны. Они умирают.

— Неку так говорил, — согласился Джошуа. — Тогда, ещё в начале... — Он зевнул и подпёр щёку кулаком, стараясь держаться ровно. — Неку был прав. А я теперь похож на Неку, да, мистер Х.?

— Да, Джош. Похож.

— Пусть бы он тоже оказался один, — мечтательно протянул Джошуа. — Как я сейчас.

— Как тогда, когда не было других игроков?

— Да! — встрепенулся Джошуа. — Именно! Только он ведь уже умер, а мертвых оживить нельзя, даже ради Игры. Или можно?

Если кто и знал лазейку, так это Санае. Он один его не оставил и вечно выручал. Джошуа выпрямился и постарался слушать очень внимательно.

_Неку Сакураба_

Тот же город. Те же толпы на Перекрестке. То же сообщение на телефоне: «Доберись до здания 104, и тебя не сотрут».

Только Неку уже не тот.

Он мотает головой, сбрасывая прилипивый шорох в ушах, и бежит к статуе Хатико, ожидая встретить там Шики, Бита, Джошуа. Точно, это будет Джош, и тогда Неку схватит его за плечи, потрясёт как следует и потребует вернуть их всех обратно, к чему эти глупости, — но площадь пуста.

Неку оглядывается и видит у подножия памятника сложенную вчетверо бумагу, прижатую шершавым холщовым мешочком. На листе — имя Неку, а в мешочке — шесть значков.

Пять из них — полный сет Эдема, раритет. Среди коллекционеров даже ходит легенда: мол, «Дверь Эдема» уникальна, и создана так давно, что обрела жизнь и может по своей воле перекидываться в непримечательную одну иену.

Шестой значок — Leo Cantus.

Неку выкладывает их в ряд на разогретый солнцем мрамор постамента. Он долго смотрит на значки, прежде чем развернуть адресованную ему записку.

— Я хочу сыграть с тобой в одну Игру, — подмигивает с белоснежного листа кот с глазами-звёздами.


End file.
